


校园里的加长林肯

by Jader_Se7en



Category: InsiderWars/心灵战争
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en





	校园里的加长林肯

“不打了不打了，我们要回家了！”  
“就是，堂你精力好，我们不行了……”  
“你们这些人真是的，这样我要怎么当英雄！”爆炸的橘子指尖上转着篮球不满地抱怨。  
“你有本事在我们抓你训练的时候当英雄啊。（小声）”篮球社的社员们见堂又要和他们单挑，一溜烟地跑了，“我我我们先回去了！你记得走的时候把更衣室锁了！”  
“喂你们！唉……”体力笨蛋望着瞬间消失在球场外的人影哀叹，“真没劲。”  
回到更衣室换下被汗水浸湿的球衣，堂在心里默默计算着时间。把篮球还回体育用品仓库后再一路狂奔，以自己的跑步速度赶在妈妈微笑着溢满杀气地站在门口前到家还来得及，不过背后肯定有个偷笑的老姐。只是——  
“啊啊啊糟了！”手狠狠拍了下额头，“这个点老师肯定已经把仓库锁了！要是把篮球带回家又要被发现……”堂抱着篮球站在岔路口有些犹豫。  
总，总之，还是去碰碰运气吧。万一今天老师忘了呢……  
一路小跑到了紧闭的仓库门口，堂都已经以为自己死定了。可凑近看时，才发现门口留了一条小小的缝。难道管理的老头今天真的眼花以为自己关过门了？  
他小心翼翼地推开门，仓库里一片漆黑。把篮球放进箱子里就想赶紧跑的堂，却在拉开门的时候顿住了脚步。  
常年的体育训练使堂的五感比他人更为敏锐，而他现在很确定这狭小的空间里绝不止他一个人。  
甚至可能是一群人。  
握紧拳头，堂把脚步放到最轻，背靠置物架一步一步地挪动。夜幕还未落下，夕阳的最后一点余晖从石墙高处的通风口斜射下来，呼吸扰动空气中浮动的灰尘。  
“你也配当尖子生？”  
“真想把这些发到论坛上，让同学们也看看你背地里的这副样子呢。”  
虽然意义不明，但堂能判断出是最近校内的小混混又开始嚣张了。这些人一天不务正业，用各种肮脏的手段逼迫学生们交出钱财。虽然校内一直在打击，但摄像头不是X光，总有无法看到的地方。  
作为一个英雄怎么能在此刻退缩！堂正准备跳出去伸张正义，下一秒动作戛然而止。  
“你应该不想这些照片被看到吧，白鸦同学。”  
“乖乖听话。”  
白鸦？没听错吧！是他认识的那个白鸦吗？可白鸦不是应该早就已经——  
堂突然意识到不对。他虽然总被说笨蛋，但除了成绩上，堂在其他方面并不蠢。除了和光在斗嘴的时候变成两个小学生，堂大部分时候比他人想象得更懂得察言观色。  
白鸦最近确实发生了什么事。虽然上课睡觉下课打游戏的生物钟没变，但白鸦似乎比平常变得更没精打采了。原来即使是体育课，他虽然不跟着队伍锻炼，好歹也会下去充个人头，但现在连人影都没了，堂回教室的时候就只能看到他趴在桌子上埋头睡觉。  
无论那个人是不是他熟悉的白鸦，至少都是受害者。而英雄就应该路见不平拔刀相助。  
堂自认以自己的力气，即使是和伽罗单挑也能不落下风。但刚才的对话已经证明了对方不止一人。最为危险的是，对方身上一旦有杀伤性武器，赤手空拳的自己很不利。  
紧皱着眉头，堂此刻深深怨自己木头脑袋想不到对策。要是这时候白鸦在就好了，他肯定会一脸冷漠地看着焦急的自己，“这样做就行了。”  
堂竖起耳朵，仔细听着置物架那头的动静。各种球类和球拍遮挡住身子保护他的踪迹，不太明晰的光线下他只能确定自己绝对打不过对方一众人马。受害者被小混混们围在中间，看不见对方的模样让堂有点心急。  
窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦中伴随着轻微的水声。狭小的空间里堂听得见少年的喘息，轻不可闻却足以撩人。  
“没想到老大的口味这么重，把新到的玩意用在你身上。”小混混中的一人蹲下身子似乎在做什么动作，“你应该为成为实验品感到荣幸。”  
“别露出那种视死如归的表情，忘了上次的事情吗？喂，你，手机拿来，把上次录的东西打开给他听听。”  
堂死死地握紧拳头，指甲抠进肉里，但他已经管不得有没有流血了。很显然这样的事情发生了不止一次，而且这些小混混留了证据威胁那个人不准上告老师。他转头不想再承认自己无能为力的事实，这是一个英雄的耻辱。然而当他的眼神瞟向透入一丝惨淡余光的大门，脑中一道灵光闪过。堂故意用力地把门一推，门板撞在墙上发出剧烈的声响以引起小混混的注意。他鼓足力气，朝着门外大吼一声——  
“老师！您门还没关！”

“该死！是篮球社那个白痴！坏我好事！不是让你把门关上的吗！”  
“我，我怕老师发现不对劲，故意留了一条小缝，没想到还有人没走……”  
“你是智障吗！还不跑？想被那个死老头子逮到？不过——”  
有人嘿嘿笑了两声。堂听到开关拨动的声音。  
“留在这里好好享受吧。”  
小混混们骂骂咧咧地从仓库的侧门跑了。直到确定所有的脚步声都远去，堂才赶紧从架子背后跑出来，看到倒在地上的人那一瞬间，他的心中交杂着劫后余生的惊喜和后怕。  
真的是白鸦。他为什么会遭这种罪，又幸好是自己救了他。  
时间不给他自我感叹的机会。男孩躺在布袋上，双手被皮带反绑在背后，眼睛蒙着布条看不见光，苍白的脸颊泛起不正常的潮红。手臂上有因挣扎而留下的醒目红色勒痕，双腿颤抖打开成不自然的弧度。  
“白鸦！你还好吗白鸦！”堂赶紧冲上前去解开布条。白鸦的眼睛因为高度近视和刚见光而聚焦不清，眨了几次才回过神。  
“回、回去……你不是早该回家了吗……”看清来人的时候白鸦的神色五味杂陈，“我没事。”  
堂想说你怎么看都不是没事的样子，但他知道这人逞强，越是刺激他就越是嘴硬。“多亏我没回家！要来晚一步你就有事了！让我先把皮带解开总可以吧。”  
白鸦没开口，沉默地等着他在自己背后动手。  
“呼……捆得还真紧。先离开这里，要是一会管事的老头真的来了就麻烦了。路上你再和我解释。”抹了一把额头上的汗，堂站起身向白鸦伸出手，“走吧。”  
白鸦搭上伸过来的手。堂把他拉起来的时候触到明显超过正常模式的体温和汗湿，想必然是之前被威胁的高度紧张所导致的。他带着白鸦往侧门走去，然而刚走出两步，身后的人突然手无力地滑落，堂立刻回头，发现白鸦直接跪了下去，手撑着冰冷的石板地，不自然地发出压抑的喘息。  
他记得刚才也听见了这个声音，像猫爪轻轻地挠着人心。  
“你……怎么回事。”再是迟钝也知道这不是正常的反应，堂蹲下身子靠近白鸦。  
少年颤抖的手环上他的脖子，灼热的呼吸喷在耳边。“他们在我后面……放了东西。”  
堂震惊地扳过白鸦的肩膀直愣愣地瞪着对方。白鸦常戴着的那副眼镜不知道被扔到了哪里，金色的瞳孔里承着他从未见过的情绪。堂的第六感告诉他那是迷雾森林里的沼泽会把他拖入不见底的深渊。  
“帮帮我。”  
他今天回不去了。

虽然自己喊那一嗓子吓跑了小混混，但堂自己也不敢肯定老师是否还在。白鸦现在的样子可不能再让人见到，堂在脑子里点了一遍安全区域，把人抱起来就往篮球队的更衣室跑。他是最后一个走的，钥匙也在他手里，安全度100%。  
从侧门逃出情欲气息过于浓厚的仓库，堂小跑着抄近路奔向目的地。虽然已经是最短距离，可他还是觉得漫长得是一种折磨。令人口干舌燥的喘息轻轻蹭过他的耳膜，上楼梯时偶尔的颠簸触及敏感点，逼迫怀里的男孩咬着下唇泄出勾人的呻吟。  
该死的混蛋。在心中把那群人骂得狗血淋头，堂盘算着明天叫上篮球队一干人去好好打一架。即使知道自己又会被请家长，他还是觉得为白鸦报仇很值得。想到这里他不由自主地收紧了怀抱，思绪纷乱的他没注意到僵硬了一瞬的身体。  
砰地踹开更衣室的门，堂把白鸦放在储物柜中的长椅上，迅速折身回去反锁。等听到咔哒一声，他一直悬着的心才落了地，回头看向白鸦却觉得自己头也不回地闯进另一个地狱。  
大概是由于刚才的暴行，校服标配的皮带被那群人抽掉作为捆绑用的道具，而马虎的堂匆匆离开的时候忘了带上。之前班上订衣服的时候他就知道即使是最小号的男生款式对白鸦也偏大，所以这人总是把皮带收得很紧。如今没了固定的工具，大码的裤子松松垮垮地挂在腰上，又因为他两之前一路折腾而向下滑落，露出一小截黑色底裤。而此时始作俑者还在不自觉地磨蹭着腿把裤子蹬得更开。这里没有别人，他只能听见眼前人难耐的呻吟和自己沉重的呼吸。  
当堂意识到自己身体某处的反应时，他狠狠地给了自己脸上一拳。  
朋友在受折磨，而你却在这里有感觉，这样和那些混蛋有什么区别。你根本就不是英雄。  
心理底线和生理本能相冲突的感觉并不好受。他努力抛开脑内那些前辈作为谈资的荤段子画面，深吸口气安抚自己的小兄弟这时候不要作妖，慢慢地向着白鸦走去。  
“我要……怎么帮你？”  
刚才还在情海中浮沉的男孩瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地瞪着他。  
“呃，那个，你知道我没这方面……”  
事实上何止是没经验。堂虽然长期和一群荷尔蒙爆棚的壮汉混在一起，但那方面了解的也仅仅只是皮毛。男子高中生的欲望总是比较旺盛，偶尔搞点AV鉴赏会也不是值得大惊小怪的事。堂曾经被强拉去凑热闹，然而两三次之后他就躲得远远的。屏幕上的女优叫得千娇百媚，他却觉得还没和人在球场1V1或者和白鸦一起打游戏有趣。  
又是白鸦。堂从他眯着眼睛瞟向自己的眼神里看出了5%的嫌弃，8%的绝望，41%的意料之中，剩下的部分解读无能。  
后来他知道了那叫羞耻。  
白鸦似乎是咬牙努力忍住骂人的冲动，对着天花板长叹口气，自暴自弃地蹬掉基本失去遮掩意义的校裤，手指勾上底裤边缘，挣扎许久，扭头避开堂烧得他浑身发烫的眼神，慢慢地向下扯去。  
“别盯着我啊……”  
“哦、哦……”意识到自己好像过于专注的堂尴尬地移开了视线，眼神却还是不自觉地瞄向白鸦双腿之间。从刚才就一直没有停下的情欲刺激早就催使性器挺起，此时因为解开最后的束缚而弹出来高昂着头。和他给人的印象相似，男孩肉粉色的性器很干净，与AV里的男优形成了强烈反差。  
似乎是终于确定这家伙是个木头脑袋，白鸦已经自觉地把底裤褪到膝盖以下，微微抬起腰，双指探向后穴勾入一个指节。他的眼睛里有着因快要崩溃的自尊心而溢出的泪花，“帮我……取出来，我……够不到……”  
不不不堂你怎么能做那种事。  
可那是朋友的要求。  
就算是朋友也太过分了！  
可那是白鸦。  
用“因为是那个永远都一副性冷淡模样的白鸦所以做这个也没关系”的神奇逻辑说服自己的堂点了点头。  
取出来就好了，取出来就好了。没关系的。  
他伸手探入触到柔软的内壁，泥泞的后穴里有着强烈的振动感，那个折磨人的玩意在深处作怪。  
长期的体育锻炼使得堂的手要比同龄的普通学生粗糙得多，与篮球打交道的这些年他食指和中指的指腹上早就积着去不掉的老茧。缓缓向着更幽深处前进，堂分神抬眼的瞬间，手猛地抖了一下，敏锐地发觉白鸦跟着他的手浑身一颤。  
他很难相信白鸦会露出这种表情。若是在班上随便逮个人问问对白鸦的印象，得到的答案都大同小异。孤僻，冷漠，游戏机不离身，对什么都无所谓。  
但他们绝对没有一个人见过眼前的白鸦。少年紧咬着自己的手不让自己发出呻吟，可还是克制不住地轻声呜咽。情欲的潮红使得平日苍白的脸颊多了些血色。睫毛上沾着生理性泪水的泪珠。  
“快，快点啊……”注意到对方在打量着自己的白鸦无力地蹬了下堂的大腿，又因这过大幅度的动作而一阵战栗。  
觉得自己再看下去可能真的会忘记本来的目的，堂低下头两指搅动扩张着开路，终于在手指没入大半的时候碰到了异物。  
“他们怎么能让你戴这种东西……”强烈的振动感令堂都感到一丝畏惧。就算是动作片里的表演也应该和这个玩意不相上下，更别提白鸦一路忍了这么久。  
那个匆忙逃跑的小混混可能是被他的一声吼吓住了，手指用力一顶将跳蛋推得很深。堂的食指指尖只能勉强够到跳蛋的尾端，若是想取出来还要费一番力气。白鸦的手用力抠着长椅的边缘让自己不挣扎得太厉害，但剧烈的颤抖还是出卖了他的身体。  
“他们……威胁我，明天、全校演讲的时候，要、把这个……嗯啊！”  
因为涂过润滑剂，跳蛋的表面十分湿滑。堂双指磨蹭半天夹不住，心急的他狠心一下子抵上去想往外勾，却不巧正好按上了白鸦的前列腺。绝顶的电流窜过全身，白鸦瞬间手脱了力浑身一挺，没时间捂住嘴，被生理本能支配着哭喊出声。  
“抱、抱歉！”因对方剧烈的反应吓了一跳，堂下意识地抽出了手，“我把你弄痛了？”  
“不……呜……没什么，继续……”虽然刺激过大，但刚才的动作确实把跳蛋往外拉了一点，卡在中间不上不下的感觉让白鸦浑身更加难受。被开拓过后又没有填充的空虚逼得他发痒，但他不可能告诉堂。现在白鸦只能祈祷着早点结束这一切逃回家。  
“很快就好了。”仿佛被某种未知的力量控制了身体，堂不自然地俯身上前用空闲的那只手擦去了白鸦眼角的泪珠。天知道他一会要怎么向白鸦解释他现在下身的不正常。  
“嗯……”安抚小动物似的动作似乎对少年起到了效果，挣扎不再那么剧烈。堂调整了呼吸，再度将手探了进去。

嗡嗡作响的恶魔被拽出来时两人都长出了一口气。堂擦了擦额头上因高度紧张而向下滑动的汗珠，研究了一下手里的跳蛋。虽然看起来尺寸骇人，但功能倒是简单。按下唯一的键停止振动，优秀的篮球手将其一个精准的抛物线扔进了垃圾桶。  
“搞定了……你把裤子穿上吧，我去洗手。”堂背过身去想赶紧逃离现场。  
“等一下……”白鸦拉住了他的袖子。  
“怎么了？”堂心头一颤。他再不去卫生间解决一下就要暴露了。  
“胸口，也有……”少年因过度羞耻而细弱蚊蝇的声音听在耳朵里却是重磅炸弹。  
倒吸一口凉气压抑住到极限的欲望，“那、那你别动，我帮你弄……”他用最后的理智颤抖着伸手撩开制服的下摆。衬衫的扣子一颗颗地被解开，男孩瘦削的身体逐渐暴露在空气中。两个仍在振动的小圆形贴片盖住了凸起的樱红，堂能隐约看到下面遮盖住的粉红色乳晕。白鸦因被灼热的视线发现生理反应的羞耻而闭上眼睛。  
堂不是没看过男人的身体。篮球社的人在更衣室个个都是赤膊相见，打球热起来光着膀子上场也不是什么稀奇事。但他从未见过像白鸦这样的人：常年不喜阳光导致皮肤透着病态的苍白，营养不良又使得身体没有一丝赘肉，隔着皮肤能摸到肋骨。他下意识地抚上手下的肌肤想确认那是否真的如看上去一般柔软，身下的人因他的动作打了个颤。  
“你在……干什么？”  
意识到自己已经严重跑偏的堂在内心狠狠地抽了自己一个巴掌。  
“你忍着点，”深呼吸，堂，深呼吸，英雄不能落井下石，他努力让自己说话的声音保持平稳，“撕胶带的时候可能会有点疼。”  
“好……”  
堂本打算用指甲轻轻抠起胶带的一角，然而汗湿的身体并不好使劲。他的手侧几次擦过敏感的乳头，振动片在上面磨蹭更是要了白鸦的魂。胶带撕离皮肤的微痛根本不能和乳尖传来电流似的快感相比。  
扯掉左边的胶带的时候两人都没好到哪里去。在乎的人发出诱人的喘息声勾得堂的手一直发抖几次撕不下去，白鸦则是被他抵在胸口上的掌心灼得心脏快跳出来。  
堂的手在移到另一边的时候停顿了一下，碰到的是心脏的位置。然而这并没有什么特别的。他两指撑平乳头周围的皮肤，指甲轻轻拨弄着胶带，有了经验，第二次就要容易得多了。  
就在白鸦以为堂会撕掉最后那点胶带结束这场噩梦时，对方却停下了动作，眼神深邃地看着白鸦，两指夹着那块嗡嗡振动的圆片。  
那让白鸦有点发怵。记忆里他不曾见过堂露出这种表情。那个人总是一脸傻笑地来找他，然后把他拽去和各种人打交道。其实白鸦并不想理睬别人，愿意跟着只是因为眼前这个人开口说他们是“朋友”。  
白鸦没有朋友。怪物不会有朋友。  
你也恶心这样的我吗？所以刚才急着想逃。  
他闭上眼睛等着关于自己的判决，所以没看到橙发的少年伏下身子靠近他耳边。  
“白鸦。我听篮球社的前辈说过。虽然看片确实能够带动生理快感，但真正的高潮，其实是想着喜欢的人才会达到的。”  
意识到对方目的的白鸦猛然睁大眼睛想阻止，然而来不及了。堂捻着圆片，狠狠地摁上他的乳尖。冰冷的金属和过热的身体相触一刻，眼前窜过足以致盲的白光，快感似一石激起千层浪，从乳尖一层层扩散开来，白鸦再也无法压抑住忍耐过久的情欲，本能性地紧紧抓住堂的胳膊，哭叫着达到了顶峰。白浊从前段涌出，撒到了小腹和堂的手臂上。  
身体像搁浅在沙滩的小鱼一般不住地抽搐，白鸦刚刚解脱的意识有些不清醒。迷茫地望着身上的人。好了，他的脑袋里循环着一句话，再也瞒不住了。  
眼里的世界很模糊。堂的嘴巴一开一合。他在说什么？  
他说白鸦我们不要和你做朋友了。  
他说白鸦我也喜欢你。  
他说让我进去好不好，我快受不了了。  
而白鸦点了头。

终于不再被主人的意念强制压抑的小兄弟兴奋地从内裤中跳了出来。有了刚才的一系列折腾，性器整根没入的时候没有受到任何阻碍。被软肉完全包裹的一瞬间堂突然就能理解了那些男优激烈的动作和兴奋的声音。每一寸相接触的地方都被温柔地吮吸，将他的性器向着更深处拉扯。  
没有任何经验可言，互通心意的少年人只是胡乱地吻着彼此。白鸦的双腿搭在堂的肩膀上，因凶狠的抽插而剧烈耸动。后穴被完全填满的快感比任何玩具都来的更激烈，初学者毫无章法的动作总是在不经意间狠狠撞上敏感点。白鸦的手腕被堂紧紧扣在椅子上以不让他咬住自己，后穴里抽动的性器又疯狂地捅到深处逼迫白鸦发出丢人的浪叫。隔音性能极好的更衣室里白鸦只听得见自己毫无廉耻心的泣音。  
堂是故意的，他在挑战白鸦。他不但要让白鸦从身体上彻底地服从，也要在精神上击溃白鸦的自尊。他想要这个少年在他面前丢弃所有的面具，也想要得到这个人的承认和爱情。  
所以他把白鸦抱起来轻而易举地让白鸦背过身去。瘦削的蝴蝶骨因高昂着头更加突出。为了撑住身体的手无法找到机会捂住嘴巴，白鸦被迫承受着来自背后狂风暴雨般的攻击。堂在白皙的肩膀上用力地留下齿痕，那是雄兽宣布所有权的标记。  
堂觉得自己大概是疯了。他们相识的时间足够长，从见面的第一眼起，饶是足够一根筋的自己也知道白鸦决不是那种好接近的人。白鸦不在乎别人背后的言论，不关心成绩的好坏。他只会紧紧抱着手里的游戏机，以拒人于千里之外的眼神藐视他人。  
堂曾经是看白鸦不爽的。那时的白鸦总给人目中无人的疏离感，太多的光环加持在他身上让人畏惧。心术不正的同学诋毁他，开后门却因他而受到影响的老师针对他，知人知面不知心的家长讽刺他。可他什么也不在乎。后来堂才逐渐理解到，白鸦并不是不在乎他人的风言风语，只是因为就算去证明自己澄清自己，也没有人关心。他人只会把舆论当谈资，把伤口当笑料。所以要保护他，接近他，一点一点地借着朋友的名义撕破他的心房。不可厌倦他的冷漠，不可嫌恶他的无情，因为只要你露出一点点厌恶的情绪，他就会迅速地龟缩回他的数据世界，用虚幻的声色再次将自己层层包裹。  
而现在那个在别人眼中清冷而倨傲的少年，此时正红着眼紧抓他的肩膀发出低泣的求饶。精致的锁骨被啃出红肿的齿痕，乳头硬得轻轻一碰就会浑身发软，白皙的腰线上全是深深浅浅的指痕，细瘦的双腿盘在堂的腰上不住地因为他的动作抖动，每一寸肌肤都透着情欲的粉红。  
不能让除了他之外的任何人看到，也不可能让任何人看到。

门锁转动的声音响起的时候喘息着的两人同时屏住呼吸，堂的背后冒出冷汗。他果然还是个笨蛋，千算万算算漏了一点。  
更衣室的钥匙有两把，一把交给当天最后走的人，一般都是他，而另一把备用钥匙则在队长手里。只是极少使用不代表不存在。  
“堂今天居然记得反锁门，太稀奇了，有问题。还好我记得拿上钥匙，不然怎么拿球鞋。”乒乒乓乓的声音，是柜子开门又关上，“走吧。”  
队长的柜子在进门左手边第一个，而他和白鸦在最里边的角落。有储物柜阻挡，再加上队长似乎有急事，发现不了他们。  
“诶你看，这小子连书包都没带走，跑哪儿去了？”  
糟糕。进门的时候因为着急，把书包扔在门边就去解决白鸦的事情了。  
“虽然我知道他傻，不至于粗心到这个地步吧……你有他手机吗？我打个电话问问他。”  
“你等我找一下通讯录……这，给你。”  
白鸦的身体因他们的对话绷得死紧，体内死死绞着灼热的性器。他拼命朝着堂使眼色让对方放开。可堂听见他们的对话后反而是低头露出一个笑容，下身再次缓缓抽动。  
"!"震惊于堂的胆大的白鸦使劲挣扎着阻止他，然而力量上的绝对压制使得白鸦动不了分毫，只能被动地承受着进攻。可能被人发现的恐慌加剧了做爱的刺激感，快感因为肾上腺素的增加来得更强，几次泄到嘴角又被亲吻堵回去的呻吟让白鸦心都要跳出来。  
电话好像接通了。  
"喂，堂吗，你小子怎么……你是堂的姐姐？他没带手机？现在还没回家？哦抱歉，我是他队长，他书包落在这儿了……你会通知他回来拿的？好吧，麻烦了。"电话挂断，"走吧。明天我一定把他批一顿，自我管理可是学生的重要素质啊……"  
砰地一声，大门再次关闭。  
"你、你早就知道了……"浑身像脱力一样松弛下来，白鸦紧紧盘在对方身上抱怨。  
"看来偶尔粗心也不是坏毛病嘛。"堂在他耳边闷闷地笑，“你刚才表现超棒的。”  
是谁说这个人学习能力不行的？连荤话都会说了！

像是末日般的狂欢，从小窗口见外面天色已暗，堂干脆直接把人抱起来摁在储物柜上做。  
“呜、轻、轻一点……要不行了……”  
抵在墙上的体位使得身下硬物弯曲的弧度每一下都精确地撞在敏感点上。白鸦的手抖得都快勾不住堂的脖子，只能被对方架着双腿猛干。冰冷的金属与后背的每一次碰撞都让白鸦回复一点理智，身下的每一次抽插又把他拉入一秒欲望的深渊。天堂地狱在他眼前交错，长时间的亲吻使白鸦缺氧到产生幻觉。  
“我喜欢你，白鸦。”那人在他耳边说。  
这不是幻觉。  
“从现在起，我们不是朋友了。”  
最后亲吻上男孩的眉心，堂一滴不留地尽数射到了最深处。白鸦也随着他的动作达到了第二次高潮，垂着头倒在堂肩膀上，淅沥的精液淋上堂的衣服。恢复正常的性器从白鸦体内滑出，男孩的身下滴落出白色的浊液。

谢天谢地更衣室里永远不缺他的衣服。把已经半昏迷的男孩抱起来背到肩上，堂从白鸦的裤兜里掏出他的手机，蹭了下指腹解锁，开始发短信。  
"To:光  
电话的事情多谢了。我在白鸦家借宿一晚，在老妈面前帮我打下掩护。"  
3分钟后。  
"From:光  
是笨蛋堂？妈妈已经暴走了。你要是明天不给个好的解释我也会遭殃的！你到底干什么去了！怎么会突然要去白鸦家里？  
"  
"To光:  
你试试跟她说我带了男朋友回来行不行。"  
想象着那个总是要保持完美形象的老姐看到短信一脸风中凌乱的样子，堂忍不住笑出了声。  
"怎么了……"背上的人因为他的声音有些许的反应。  
"没事。"锁上屏幕，"睡吧。我们回家。"

家里，堂的手机。  
1封新邮件。  
发件人：未知  
附件:xxx.avi  
你能做他一辈子的英雄吗？


End file.
